1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally directed to enclosures for digital display devices such as those used to present information at a business establishment. In particular, the present invention is directed to a display enclosure that includes a passive cooling system for cooling a display device enclosed therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many businesses, such as restaurants, sporting venues, amusement parks, etc., employ digital display devices to convey information to their customers. These digital display devices (hereinafter “display devices”), which are similar to flat panel televisions, allow businesses to dynamically display and update content in a simple manner.
It is oftentimes desirable to enclose the display devices in order to protect them from environmental conditions or other damage. When the display devices are enclosed, it is typically necessary to provide some type of cooling system to ensure that the display devices do not overheat. This is especially true when the display devices are installed in outdoor environments where air temperature cannot be controlled.
Prior art display enclosure designs oftentimes employ a refrigerated (or active) cooling system to prevent overheating of the display devices. Although such active cooling systems are effective, they add complexity and cost to both the manufacturing and maintenance of the enclosure.